Motoya Komori
|Komori Motoya}} was a libero at Itachiyama and was featured as the #1 high school libero in Volleyball Monthly. He is currently playing Libero for Division 1 Team Eastern Japan Paper Mills Raijin. Appearance Komori is currently the tallest libero in the series, standing at 180cm tall. He has short, light-colored hair and thick, round eyebrows. Personality Komori appears to have a friendly and outgoing personality. He encourages and admires other players at the training camp and strikes up a conversation with Kageyama when he sees him at nationals. Plot Tokyo Nationals Arc Preparation for Nationals Komori is invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp.Chapter 214 He is on Kageyama's team during a practice game and encourages him when he makes a mistake. Later, at lunch, he appears while Sakusa is interrogating Kageyama about how Karasuno beat Shiratorizawa and tells Kageyama to ignore him, commenting that Sakusa can be "a real downer."Chapter 215 He explains the reasons behind Sakusa's behavior and apologizes for the intrusion as they part ways. Later, during another practice game, Komori notes Kageyama's ability to calmly respond to and deliver on spikers' requests and calls it "terrifying." He's also vocally impressed by Hoshiumi's jumping ability. In the last practice game, where the players switch up positions, Komori plays as a wing spiker.Chapter 219 When he leaves the camp, he waves goodbye to Kageyama with a smile. Nationals Komori greets Kageyama at nationals and when Kageyama asks if Sakusa is with him, he points out Sakusa in the corner, avoiding the crowd.Chapter 231 Statistics Komori was invited to the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp, so he must be a very skilled player. He has also been featured in Volleyball Monthly as the #1 high school libero.Chapter 231 Relationships Kiyoomi Sakusa Komori is on the same team as Sakusa and often teases him about how cautious he is, calling him "a real downer" and commenting that a lot of the time he's imagining his physical ailments. However, Komori also admits that he thinks it's not bad to be cautious about these kinds of things, and he clearly understands Sakusa very well, suggesting that they are close. Trivia *'Nomenclature' **Komori (古森) - Old forest **Motoya (元也): -元- first, primary -也- also; too, as well, either Quotes *"Well... uh, this is the first time we're playing together." (To Kageyama, Chapter 214) *"Hey! Sorry 'bout this. This guy is kinda the most utterly pessimistic person you'll find on the whole planet." (To Kageyama about Sakusa, Chapter 215) *"As soon as he thinks somebody might be a threat to him, he just has to know all he can about them!" (To Kageyama about Sakusa, Chapter 215) *"Right now he '''thinks '''his shoulder isn't feeling up to snuff. Though it's almost always completely in his head. Oh well! There's nothing bad about being careful, right? Better safe than sorry, they say!" (To Kageyama about Sakusa, Chapter 215) *" Okay,' He says. After that vague of a request—and he'll actually manage it too. That's the really scary part.''" (Thoughts about Kageyama, Chapter 215) *"''Whoa. Now '''that was a jump!" (About Hoshiumi, Chapter 215) *"Sakusa really, really hates crowds.''" (To Kageyama about Sakusa, Chapter 231) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Liberos Category:Itachiyama Academy Volleyball Club Category:2nd Year